


time trials

by feychella



Series: soft maplekeene [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Maplekeene - Freeform, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Fitz and his boyfriend play Mario Kart.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: soft maplekeene [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959193
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	time trials

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know <3

He was going to kill Argo Keene.

Fitz didn’t even know why he had suggested playing _Mario Kart_ with him. He could’ve chosen something cute - like _Animal Crossing_ or _Just Dance_ \- but he hadn’t counted on Argo’s suspiciously competitive spirit to emerge. Fitz’s character gets knocked off of the racecourse and he slumps wearily back into his boyfriend’s chest. The damn genasi couldn't even let him win one round, clicking away at the controller with a certain determination. On second thought, it _was_ kind of hot. Except for the fact that Fitzroy was decidedly losing, and he _hated_ losing.

He tosses his head back to stare at Argo, sitting above him on the couch, hoping to distract him enough to knock his character off of the course. A ghost fills half of the screen and Fitzroy groans, headbutting Argo again. Argo chuckles, ruffling Fitz’s curls. He shoves him forward and Fitzroy whines, starting the next game. He rushes to select Bowser before - _too late._ Argo taps over to Bowser and hits the _select character_ button.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

Fitz flops backward into Argo’s lap, staring up at his concentrated face. His navy hair was a mess around his neck and an idea pops into his head. He tangles his hands in Argo’s hair, trying to put it in a bun from his upside down position. Argo slaps his hand away, still steering with his controller. After a few minutes of wrestling, Fitzroy abandons his controller and sits up on the couch behind Argo, braiding his hair. Argo shifts to the floor to make it easier for him. Glancing up at the TV, he sees Bowser cruise into the first place position. Argo cheers and leans back into Fitzroy’s lap.

“I always lose at this stupid game.”

“Ye wouldn’t lose if you were payin’ attention.”

“No, that can’t be it.” Argo hums with content and looks up at Fitz through deep blue lashes. The moon shines through their open window, the smell of summertime dancing through the fresh air. The shouts of other students from below fade away as Fitzroy looks at his dumbstruck boyfriend, smiling a little bit. _I'm lucky._ A small part of him doesn't think he deserves this, another part of him pushes that feeling away, replacing it with the inexplicable warmth that comes with being in love. Sighing, he sits back with fake frustration.

“Can you stop staring at me? You’re making me forget how to braid hair.”

The genasi laughs and tosses the controller to the side, whipping his hair out of Fitzroy’s hands and twirls around so that he's facing his boyfriend. He pulls Fitz forward, a little too rough. Tumbling forward, Fitzroy falls off of the couch and ends up on the floor on Argo’s lap. Argo leans in for another kiss and Fitz closes his eyes before realizing the excellent distraction he's provided. _Finally._

Fitz grabs for the controller, starting another game and draping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist as they sit on the floor together, leaning slightly forward to trap Argo. The popcorn on the table shakes with his movement. A sleepy chuckle rumbles up from his boyfriend and Fitz drops his head onto his shoulder, chastising himself for not being stealthier. _Damn rogues._ Argo was still facing away from the TV - he could probably still win.

The game music blasts through the room and Argo pushes Fitzroy off his lap and makes a wild grab for his own controller. Fitz points at it and sends it flying towards the bunk beds. Argo catches it mid-air and covers Fitzroy’s eyes, trying to maneuver himself back into place. Fitzroy starts his third lap and stares up at his boyfriend. _I'm definitely going to win this time._ His confidence sputters out when Argo looks down at him and his heartbeat surges, threatening to destroy him from the inside out. He hated the effect Argo had on him. But he was lucky, so lucky, to have someone that still tried to love him despite his capacity for evil.

“What?” His boyfriend quirks an eyebrow at him, eyes quickly snapping back to the TV.

“You’re pretty.” 

Argo giggles and kisses Fitzroy’s hair. “I win.”

“ _What?_ ” Fitzroy throws his controller across the room. “That’s not _fair._ ”

He launches himself at Argo, who just leans to the side and clicks the TV off. They stare at each other for a moment before Argo kisses him on the lips and settles tiredly on top of him. Fitzroy pats his chest and Argo rests his head on him, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. He tosses a kernel into Fitz's open mouth. Fitz lets out a peaceful sigh and Argo falls asleep on his chest. Putting his arms around his boyfriend, Fitzroy yawns, looking over the mess of limbs that they've created. Argo was still clinging to him like a lifeline. Under the blankets and Argo's arms, he senses the underlying steadiness that Argo brings to him. His eyes close and they fall asleep together, intertwined.


End file.
